Curiousity Killed the Cat
by Gemini126
Summary: On Halloween, Gumball, a teen afraid of ghosts and goblins, is invited to spend the night in a so called haunted house. He soon learns it is not the mean boys like Tobias or his SUPER cute crush he must fear, but the dead. HORRIBLE grammar, old story, cute.
1. Meet the Cast

Gumball Watterson :

Age : 13

Fear : Scary things , such as ghosts and Halloween

Friends : Darwin ,Bobert and Clayton

Enemies : Tobias , Andy , Dog , Joe and Idaho

Mega Crush on : Penny

Talents : Writer and artist

Personality : Serious yet sarcastic

Gumball is our main protagonist .He is sweet and cute .He hates Haloween and this adventure ,he fights his fears and gets a first kiss on the way !

Darwin Watterson :

Age : 11

Fear : being alone , scary things

Friends : Clayton , Gumball and Bobert

Enemies : Same as Gumball

Talents : Artist , writer and singing

Personality : Spunky

Darwin puts the S in is sarcastic and clever , yet shy .He has few anger issues especially where friends are concerned.

Tobias Wilson:

Age : 13

Friends : Joe , Dog , Idaho , Andy

Enemies : Gumball , Darwin ,

Crush : Penny

Talents : Being a snob

Personality : Cruel and sneaky

Tobias loves tormenting likes Penny , but not as much as Gumball does not learn anything , except to not mess with Gumball ! He is angered when Gumball and Penny kiss in the cemetery.

Penny Fitzgerald :

Age : 13

Mega Crush : Gumball

Friends : Everyone except mean people.

Enemies : Tobias

Talents : gymnastics

Personality : sweet

Penny is cute and hates when Tobias teases her cute is related to Henry McCrystall , the man who lived in the house that the boys had a scavenger hunt in .She is very flexible.

Clayton Clementine :

Age : 13

Friends : Gumball , Darwin ,Bobert ,

Enemies : Tobias and his gang

Talents : Making sculptures out of himself.

Personality : Adventurous

Clayton loves Pokemon .He hates when Tobias teases everybody and took the most risks during the scavenger was the one to find the knife.

Bobert Schneider :

Age : God knows...

Friends : Gumball, Darwin, Clayton

Enemies : Tobias and his gang

Talents : Being a nerd !

Personality : Logical

Bobert is a nerd .He does not believe in ghosts , making him not care about going at first but soon regrets this choice, along with his stubbornness to believe the others.

These are really the ones you need to know about .Hope you enjoy the story !

Prepare to leave all logic in a world of spirits , waiting to arise have your friends , but not for you survive ? Who can you trust ? I it really all it seems to be ? Are your judgments wrong ?


	2. Chapter 1 , Hallo - Phobia

Chapter one , Halloween

Gumball point of view ;

TONIGHT IS Halloween ... I REALLY HATE THIS HOLIDAY !

Why , Gumball ? Because whatever and whoever is there , someones house gets egged , or some baby looses their candy . Next day they go to a dentist or I end up cleaning my house that was egged the night before . My brother , Darwin , agrees with me . Christmas ? Yeah , sure . Thanksgiving ? Why not ? Halloween , man go get me a lifesaver.

I also hate how every year it is the same exact guy and his bunch of feces headed friends who egg my house - Tobias Wilson . He always manages to save the smelliest and ugliest eggs for me . Sweet , is it not ?

I also hate my costumes that are so scratchy and ... cheap ... . I hate the wigs , the makeup that wont wash off and sticks to your face and the whole idea . Ghouls , goblins . Man thanks to this dumb Holiday I CAN NOT go to a circus or else I will run thinking the clown is evil . I no longer play with toys afraid they will come to life and attack me . Gee , thanks Chucky and Annabelle .

Today , my brother and I rounded up all our toys . We dug a hole in a backyard and using shovels. we cautiously threw in each and every one in . We were even convinced to even rearrange our house , because the Chinese believe it wards off evil spirits. Mom stopped us though . Hope the spirits take her first.

Being a Hallo - Phobiac is one reason why Tobias teases me . I swear I do not go a day without finding a toy spider or ghost in my locker. Once even fake blood . I was so upset about having to walk past all the decorated houses , some younger kids going to school in costume . I swear , Darwin and I HELD hands the whole way.

Anyway ... ... Today is the day I MIGHT just get over my phobia. I was forced into this though. I had received a note that was taped t my locker this morning .That note would change everything.

'' Do not be square , join us at the McCrystall house on Paco street for a night of ghostly scares !

Decide not to come , on Monday prepare for a wedgie in front of the Cheerleaders and being hung by your underwear !

This means YOU Gumball Watterson !

Tobias , Joe, Andy , Dog and Idaho

Weird , huh ? of course , I did not want to , but hey , I had my reasons for it ... my main kryptonite ..

Penny Fitzgerald ... Cheerleader hottie who is a model for that store in the mall , Justice ? Yup , that is my crush . And no way in heck will I be given a wedgie and hung by my underwear in front of that Angel .

No way , no how ! And if Wilson pulls one little stunt .. ooh ... my mothers evil side will start surging through my veins!

Believe me , this idea scared the fur off of me , but I needed to do it . I was sick of being Weenie Watterson , sick of my mother complaining about having a coward for a son ... Tobias ... Penny giggling at me ... though I have no clue why...

I was doing this . And , heck yeah . you are coming too, Darwin .

Gemini Here ! Yes , duh , I know it is November but hey there is never not a good time for a thriller ! Hope you enjoyed and hey give this 0/4 whatever don't care this ain't a Caldecott award contest .


	3. Chapter 2, Pistol in a Coffin

" Dude , are you insane ?" Darwin screeched .He was flipping his fins wildly. It was the end of our last period and we were gathering our books. "Do you seriously want to get hung up by your underwear in front of cute cheerleaders .. like.. like..Penny ?" I asked , the mention of Penny filling my voice with a sappy tone and causing my cheeks to turn into roses.

"You mean the Divas that stuff their bras ?"

"Not all of them are like that !"I fumed defending my crush .Darwin glanced at Masami Nakumura , who was staring at her reflection. Darwin swallowed and nodded to say he agreed.

We had plenty of time to get ready. That was because we hate trick or never get good candy and they give you these tiny pieces and our costumes suck anyways and it is too cold to be going to some strangers house like an attention geek.

We had no clue what to bring , but I heard it does not end until Morning , so we brought our stuff we needed for school.I also heard Tobias invited Bobert , a reject robot pal of mine and Clayton , a guy who tends to lie , which is why Tobias declared him a wannabe.

Any who , we silently crept out , holding our large bags and walking slowly behind tell Father was sleeping on it. Lazy head. We giggle as he snored.

Hmph .We successfully navigate our way out as a sudden shiver goes down our was going to be an awful nightmare !

We walk down the cobblestone streets of our town to the McCrystall , Saucers ! I never told you about what happened there , did I ?

There was a scientist there who had fallen madly in love with a lovely women from Naples got married , but before they could , his wife decided to elope with another man.

Angrily , the scientist lost his mind and eventually committed suicide, to put it in a simple way .Hey , it is hard to tell the story when I am going to where he actually died.

That man was Dan McCrystall.

As I walk past the Town sports field , I hope to see Penny but I don't .Those wings are so .. hottttt...

Darn , drool alert ! We pass the Cemetery as a familiar name creeps up on a I was smart enough to know his body was not there.I quickened my pace.

His body is still in the house and I am hoping not to see it , nor any trace of get towards the iron gates next to a tree all gnarled and... ancient !

We are greeted by the Turd , Tobias , who has a black bag in hand.

"What did you bring ?" Darwin snorted ."Bag of skulls ?"

"You have major sass for a nerd , you know that ?"Tobias places the bag on the ground and pulls out a miniature coffin.

We stare curiously at it as Bobert and Clayton arrive.I catch my breath as I would if Penny ever asked to dance with me .In that coffin ... was..

A loaded pistol.


	4. Chapter 3, Lying Weasel

We all recoiled in shock , Darwin almost falling off the sidewalk. "This is no good against the dead !" He protested , as Tobias each handed us one ."Yeah..." I managed to whisper."The dead are not the only ones you have to worry about " Tobias said .Clayton , if I heard right., asked to go turned to him glaring."Did you read the note ? " He asked too sweetly ."Cause I meant what I said."

"I want to go home , too ... " I say quietly."This is bad "

Tobias turns to me."Wow , I would hate to be the one hung up in front of cute cheerleaders ... especially Penny ... you know ... your lover girl ?" My face felt burnt as I winced.I stared down at my waist.

It was real curvy , it was like an Apple.I knew I would look fat up there smirked."But all of us except Gumball don't have underwear !"

Tobias smiled."Than I will just give you swirlies and cover you in spaghetti and throw you into the girls locker room " Tobias said , too sweetly yet had horrorstruck looks on their for Bobert cause he shows no emotion , but I can tell he is a upset.

He speaks."There really is no need for anything " He said in his monotone voice."Ghosts don't exist and certainly we will not run into any humans but ourselves."

Tobias pushed open the iron gate. " That logic idea of yours might be changed after tonight." He and his pack of weasels walked towards the steps of the house was stone and gray .There was a long path before you reached the steps .There were tons of tombstones on each gave me chills

We walked towards the house as well .The night is getting dark .I look towards Tobias to see he has another bag in hand."Hey , you !" Darwin shouts out."What's in there ?"

Tobias whips around ."Part of our plan "

Darwin resumes walking , confused.

We finally reached the stone , crooked .

Tobias sits on them as he pulls items out of his , matches and more unusual then hands us each a piece of paper."These are what you need to find inside and out of the house tonight"Tobias says firmly."Fail to do so - get hung up by your underwear and given a wedgie on Monday !" He cackled."or the other thing I told you three freaks"

We all glare."You said you wouldn't if we came !"

"Lying weasel !"

Tobias laughs ."Which of course you won' hey , at least the cheerleaders will have some entertainment !"

My face forms a horrible wince at the thought of Penny laughing at me , or plain just seeing me my hips were making that worse.

Tobias went up few more steps and pushed open the door."Come on guys ... Don't be scared !"


	5. Chapter 4, Da Heck

So , we started our new mission .The list was pretty unusual .It consisted of the following.

Broken doll

Glass saucers

Rope

Test tube

Black pen ink

Journal of Dan McCrystall

Find Lilian McCrystalls grave

Weird , isn't it ? Walking around gave me an uneasy was still in front of dug in his began to put out his candles and took a feather out of his pocket."First we have to awake the ghosts " He explained."It would be so boring without them ."

Watching Tobias lit the candles , I close my eyes tight.I wanted out.I am stuck now.I could never forget looking like a fool in front of Penny.

Tobias smirked as he began to have a normal yet menacing chat with us."Did you hear Penny got special lipstick saved for a guy she wants to kiss tonight ?" He said , obviously thinking of could I be so disappointed ? It's not like Penny would ever want to kiss me with her special lipstick. That was a total fantasy !

Now , all the candles had been were all on the floor in a circle , except for Darwin who was sitting close by on a chair covered with a white sheet.

Tobias waved his puny little feather over each candle as he began to mutter some chant .Claytons eyes grew wide. "TOBIAS STOP IT !" Darwin screamed as the glass Chandelier over head began to sway gusts of wind flew around everywhere as the house began to fell out of his chair."What the HECK is wrong with you !" Clayton cried , grabbing on to a leg of the chair as the house took motion of a seesaw

Up

Down.

Up

Down

Back

Forth

Back forth

"You Moron !" Bobert hollered "Look what you did !"Tobias watched in fascination as things began floating , as the chandelier quickened its swaying. Noises were ones .Tobias breathed in as it all fell flat on his was as white as a sheet , along with the friends of my enemy, Mr Ghost summoner.

"Ahh , they are awake " Tobias said ."Now I can give you a tour of this place "

"You ... sick headed Freakazoid !"Darwin shouted , getting up .I was frozen , petrified out of my mind."Don't be such duds." Tobias whined."Let me show you something cool !"

On the right side he pushed open a door , followed by grinned."This is where Lilian McCrystall died "

We peeked down to see a large pool of dark also see whine lined up on grabs a flashlight out of his bag and points it towards the starts to walk down and motions us to join him.

Think of Pretty Pretty things .Sun shines and ...sugar cookies.

As we walk deeper down , not daring to breathe , a small skeleton is perched up against a wall One thing is though ... she has no head !

I feel myself getting dizzy and woozy.I sway back in forth .My emerald eyes turn to saucers.. I see blood dripping off the skeleton. Suddenly , lights out for me.

Da Heck ?

Gemini here if they sound like girls I am a girl so that is my style of writing sorry will try my best. Hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 5, Brom Bone

Seriously.I felt as if I would throw and my friends lay beside me , grabs a piece of skin off the skeleton on the wall.I felt whoozy yet again as my eyes began to close.I passed out on my brothers lap as they all gasped.

Tobias stared at the pool of friends slowly turn their heads as a bubbling sound emerges.A bone washes up in place of the skin. "That is what this does to flesh "

"Better not pull any stunts " Darwin snarls , if I had heard correctly half asleep . " Or else we will push you in until you are a hairless rat !"

Tobias glares as he pulls whine off a shelf .He un corks it and clogs it ."You ... Mangy barbariot " I croak as Tobias squints at sits beside me and opens my backpack."Hey ! Stop !"I yelp as Tobias pulls out a poem .Hey , I was bored.

He clears his throat .

"Oh Penny , your beautiful eyes ,

They get my tongue all tied

Your antlers make me smitten

You turn me into a love sick kitten

I would love to take you out

So we can have some fun and run about !"

Tobias howls with laughter.I think Joe actually rolled around the floor holding his grabs the book fiercely , almost giving Tobias a paper cut .Darwin does not face him, but the acid pool.

" Oaf " He mutters as he tosses my poem into the pool."May we resume the tour ?"

Tobias sticks his nose ( does he even have one ?) In the air and walk back up stairs.

When we reach upstairs , we head to the right to another staircase.

It smells awful , I would hate to be a cleaner here.I look up to see a pool of blood on the drops down on Bobert.

"You have been marked."Tobias says."They have marked you " Enough with your blasphemy "Bobert spat."Who would haunt me ?"

"Tobias , you are failing to creep us out " Clayton said , grabbing the flashlight from Tobias."And how do you know so much ?"

Tobias grins."How could I not ?" He says smugly."I come here a lot "

Clayton shines the light on him ."Why ? To talk to your friend , Casper ?"

Tobias swipes back the light."No . I am friends with the guy who works here."

"Nice choice in friends , Tobias "

Tobias grunted .We went back the way we had froze."Don't believe me ?" He shook his head."Then I guess I must provoke myself "

Tobias escorted us out of the house.I yearned to run but Penny in my head stopped walked past gnarly trees and then came to a little , small old cabin that was located at the back of the mansion.

Tobias walked up its porch .It was all knocked on the door three times as it freaked open."Boys " Tobias said not facing us , but a figure at the door.I swear to Zeus all our teeth were chattering."Meet Brom Bone "


	7. Chapter 6, A - head of the herd

We all laugh guy looks like a Darth Vader Wannabe.

Tobias glares." What is so funny ?"

"He looks like a caveman !"Clayton exclaims .So is hairy beyond to be his barber.

"Do you wish to know about the house?"

"Evidently " Bobert retorted. He ignores the rudeness and invites us in - well no actually we stampede in like maniacs.

The room is revolting , having dead things and remains lagging off of crooked and naked shelves.

Vader Wannabe sits _-seriously sits - on the floor ! Like a flea bitten mutt !

We sit on chairs like normal people as he begins." There are still living relatives of McCrystall" He stated ."A girl , I believe "

Darwin puts his hand up , which earns a scoff from Wilson."One thing" He says ."Is .She .Hot. ?"

We all crack up .Vader wannabe does not , he stares at me .Me !

"Apparently someone does " He says , staring at me looking at me.I whisper .

He clears his throat." A lot of kids come here - counseling, kissing -"

"We were here on force " Bobert interrupts."Blackmail .We don't care about your just want to leave "

I know his comment strikes at Vader now."Is that so "

"Of course "

Vader does not just leave after that.

Tobias , a bit angry about it all , dismisses us to our rooms for a and I arrive at push open the white are two beds , a demented looking closet and a window hanging with room is horribly lit . I can't expect more , can I ?

"Not exactly a warm welcome , huh ? " Darwin says , grabbing his luggage from the doorway.I nod and is a stone desk by the places himself there and sighs."This is so creepy" He says."I wish we could leave - but it is too high a price to pay " He smirks ."Especially with your Girlfriend , Penny and all."

My face is burnt toast ."We are not dating !"

Darwin giggles."Oh please ! You don't notice her goo goo eyeing you ?" Her ? Goo goo eyeing me ? Get real !

I plant myself on a bed."No .. "

"Eveyone in class does .That is probably why Tobias hates you "

"I'm not so special "

"Oh please ! Your probably lipstick boy !"

Nuh - uh , Gumball, don't get your hopes up .How could she want to kiss me ?

" Fine - I will spare you today, lova boy " Darwin says as he opens the drags his luggage over .He stops cold , gaping up ."What is it , Darwin ?"

Darwin does not reply .He only shows a beyond horrified falls down on his back and backs away.I get up. "WHAT IS IT ?"

I then see it.A child's in my closet.A little girls was all over her face.I swear.

I reach out hesitantly and grab it by its remainder of is frozen on the floor.

I push open the door and walk out.I was can scare me all you like - but not my brother.I slam the door as I walk down the hall to The Weasels room.I here them chatting inside.

I don't care.I push open the turn to me .They stare in horror at the head tightly grasped in my hands.I throw the head , and it lands chest - first at Tobias.

"What the -" He says as it hits him .Thump.

"I found it in the closet " I sneer."Darwin's gone hysterical "

"It is not as if God forsaked him "

"Sure seems like he has gone into hysteria ."

Idaho gets up ."Perhaps I could try something .."

"Like what ?"

"I can try to contact his inner soul"

"Thats it !" I burst."I have had enough of you and your ghostly tales , scaring the check out of everyone !"

I push Tobias ."Don't push me , Dumball !"He pushes back .We end up scuffling angrily shoving each other.

Clayton walks through the open face is dead serious.

"Come on , I need to show you something "

"What ?" Tobias retorts , giving me one last shove.

Clayton mutters.

"Speak up , Play doh face !"

"Bobert is gone .. "

Tobias picks up the head ."What do you mean ?"

"He left our room .He saw something and wished to prove it logical."

Tobias smacked his head."Is he insane ?" He spits."Wandering about alone ?"

"I thought you didn't care about us nerds " I ask too sweet to be shoots a death glare., and is at a loss for sighs ."Let's just go find this Idiot "


	8. Chapter 7, Tobias and Darwin

Tobias point of view ;

We all rush down the creaky stairs in search of that technology a alone in a ghost , he doesn't believe ,so he could not have cared less.

Do I regret my choices ? No, I don't .I hate when nerds snitch on me and act all smart and think jocks are is stupid , I tell you Stupid.

Still no sign of things on our hunt list .Worst , the nerds are ahead of for dash down the long stairs quicker as Clayton abruptly opens the looks both ways .No sign of Bobert.

I sigh .Gumball, that foolish bimbo bites his nail in "I know I am cute " thinks that does he ? Ha !

"Maybe we should try downstairs." He says softly , fear in his green eyes.I roll own eyes as I skip to the door of the basement.

We walk down, flashlights slightly gripped in our , we needed to be careful not to fall in the acid .We search .Then, we spot a robot

W stare to where he is staring.A woman in,chains , is staring at us .She wears a long lengthy white dress.I have never been so scared.I felt a lump form in my tongue is glued to the roof of my mouth.

I step back until I loose balance.I feel tears brim my ..

I feel a tight bunch of arms grab guys had saved me ! Even Gumball !

I stand , shocked.I smile a true , thankful smile .I owed these guys my .. my flesh more.

The women disappears .Bobert turns to me."Maybe you were not lying .."

That makes me was pretty these nerds were not so bad after all.

I sit on the ground as a weird liquid enters my hand .Ink. I look in disbelief at the stone floor of the chamber.

I gasp as I pick up a pen overflowing with ink. "Yeah ! One point my team !"Looks of fear are plastered on there faces.

Ha .That was how I liked it.

Point of view of : Darwin

is one lucky duck .

My group is focusing on the broken doll right believes we can find it in the room he and Clayton shared because it showed hint of being a child's has pealing , paint that is pink on it with ripped , old unicorns.

Yup , that is our destination we better win.


	9. Chapter 8, The rope, REWRITTEN

Hi!** I deleted chapter eight because Bobert should be missing! I totally forgot! I also felt bad for the super short chapter so This one will be longer. Thank you Kristina Andreia for reviewing.** **this is real different so if you read chapter eight original read this.**

**Bye !**

_Gumball Watterson _

We are hoping to find our robot friend during our search for the doll.

This room looks like it was hit by a tornado.

The paint is pealing and the old dollhouse has a roof cracked in half.

A metal desk is in the left corner of the room.

I sit on the floor and pick up wooden toy plates, each one having a flowery print.

Clayton rolls around looking for the doll.

Darwin looks as if he is thinking really hard.

''Do you think they will really.. give us swirlies and wedgies?''

I place the plate down as I stare at him.

''I hope not''

I trace my finger on the pattern of the plate as I speak again.

'' Why do you guys... look like you know something I don't know? You stare at Penny and I a lot'' I whisper. '' Why?''

Clayton gets up from the floor.

He is about to answer when we hear a scream that jolts our attention.

Tobias rushes into the room.

He stares menacingly at us all.

''WHERE IS HE?''

'' He who?''

'' Idaho! Where is he? We know you took him!'' he replies as his friends come beside him in the doorway.

'' How should we know?''

So that is two people missing, possibly deceased.

We all walk down the metal stairwell into the dining room and sit down.

Tobias crosses his arms.

''Do you now see what you have done?''

Clayton asks.

Tobias glares.'' No! Give him back!''

''we do not have your bumpkin pal!''

''Then where is he?''

The room is silent, since nobody has a clue.

The windows, did I mention or not, make it hard to escape. They have bars. Thick metal bars.

A rope is hanging from the bar, a gooey material stuck to them.

Darwin notices me staring.

he walks over to it. He inspects it and smiles.

He picks up a piece of paper.

He picks up the rope.

'' Idaho escaped''

He breathes, staring at the floor.

'' And so did Bobert''

He turns to us and shows us the paper.

'' And they left Gumball a map... to the doll...''

**you never saw it coming! Our favorite potato and robot made it out and left a map to Gumball! See you in the next chapter! This is a real important chapter because it effects the second to last chapter!**

**Here are the next chapters;**

**chapter nine; Glass saucers**

**Chapter ten; Kissing**

**Chapter eleven; Finally free plus epilogue**

** bye!**


	10. Chapter 9, Kissing( chapters switched)

Gumball Watterson

HA! We actually had a chance.

Standing on this wet grass is weird though. We each have flashlights, some hating Bobert and Idaho for not taking us with them.

They must have a reason. They believed in us, maybe. that lifted my spirits.

the cemetery is not very big, which is good so we will not get lost. I will admit, my fur is running off my body. I am scared out of my mind.

Darwin cleared his throat and pointed towards a grave on the other side of the graveyard.

'' Lets try there'' he said.

We agree and follow.

I will say, the graveyard seems bigger than I thought it was. It really does.

I hold the map tight as I rush through the trees of dark green leaves.

There are a lot of trees, and it is very dark.

I trip over a gosh darn tomb stone.

I land flat on my face. I push myself up to face somebody.

"Gumball? Why on earth are you here?"

PENNY FITZGERALD? Why was she here in the cemetery?!

"Just a little game" I choke out coughing a bit.

She looks down. "So you think this house is deadly and fun to mess with, too?"

"Nah" I say, leaning against a tree.

"Then why did you come?"

"Listen, I was threatened to come here. Why are you here?"

Penny bends down to the grave that I fell over.

"I come to visit my relatives"

I bend down too. She is covering the tomb with her hand.

"That is nice" I say.

She swallows and takes her hand off the grave.

It reveals a name.

Lillian Mccrystall.

I gasped in horror.

Penny stares at me." Go on, run away"

"Why?"

She hands me a doll. I held it to my heart.

It is missing a eye and has unruly hair.

I smile as she hands me a copy of our list.

I blush and look down.

I pat dirt off the doll as we sit in silence.

"Penny, you don't need to be upset. We are not here for harm."

I said it truthfully. Penny smiles.

She leans in onto me and rests her head on my shoulder with her arms around me.

I silently sigh, content.

She looks up at my.

I notice, through all this darkness, she is wearing pink lip stick.

I really see it.

It is so close to my face.

It is..

WPHMPh!?

**what happened to our boy, Gumball? Why we're Penny's lips so close? Hmm.. well looks like our friend is having a kissy wissy! **


	11. Chapter 11 the saucers

Was she... kissing me?

No way! I didn't believe that Penny Fitzgerald was kissing me. The biggest geek since the first ever geek! There we were, under that tree, her holding on to me.

She pulled away, as I breathed hard. My face was flushed and I bit my lip. My heart swelled as she smiled at me, with her glossed lips that tastes like.. cherry?

I blushed profusely as I stared down at the doll. "Go get them, Gumball" she whispers in my ear, than gets up and walks out of the cemetery. She looks back to give me a thumbs up.

I sighed dreaming as the guys appeared behind me, smirking.

* * *

><p>Whoo hoo! Finally, we kissed! YES! I was lipstick boy!<p>

What we need now are the glass saucers. Then we can finally leave this horrid house.

We rushed into the doors of the beat up mansion, scanning the bookshelves in the library on the right for the stupid old saucers.

We threw books to the floor desperately, thinking of our underserved consequences. They popped into our minds, causing us to wince.

And I couldn't let Penny see me like that after our kiss! She would never want to do it again!

Finally, the sun shone through a window and onto something, than back out. Darwin picked up something and blew on it. The dust came off to reveal our precious saucers.

"Guys!" Darwin called, eyes sparkling. "I got them! Let's go find the turds!"

Those were the words of freedom as the clock stroke 3:00 AM.


	12. Chapter 12 The End!

**I had fun writing this story and coming up with things for it. Let's see what happens.**

Finally, we were let free as we shook hands with our competitors on the porch of the house. We smiled largely as we all stepped down the steps, me not being able to hold one last thing.

I turned to look over my shoulder. "Hey Tobias" I said. "Penny's lips _taste_ like cherry! _delicious!"_

We shared a laugh as Tobias glared horribly at us as we sprint through the gates to our homes.

* * *

><p>I arrived home, but couldn't stay for long because today was school. I went to the sofa where all my books were and piled them into my black backpack.<p>

I slung it over my shoulders as I headed out the door, Darwin and Anais in close pursuit.

I was able to see Penny again today. We waited for school to end to talk to each other. School rush hour is like, every hour!

I ran out the doors of school and headed towards the stairs to see Penny sitting cross legged.

I let myself go into gushy mode as I let out a sappy hi.

She turned to me and patted next to her. She wanted me to sit with her!

"Gumball" she asked as I sat. "Why did you do that dare?"

I sighed. "Because I was threatened"

"What did that jerk say?" She asked holding my hand.

I turned red as I told her what the threat was. I listened to myself say it out loud, and it sounded... Stupid!

Penny thought so too.

She placed her hands on my shoulders. "You are so silly!" Penny giggled. "You shouldn't let him push you around!"

She stared into my eyes as I stared into hers. Sigh.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She laughed while remaining serious. She stared up at me with eyes that made my confidence boost.

"Curiosity almost killed the cat" I smiled as I pushed my lips on here, closing the space between us. I held onto her in my arms. I pulled away for air in excitement.

We were both starstruck of each other. Even though I love silence, I couldn't resist one little word.

"Meow"

**Copyright 2015 fan fiction **

**Created for entertainment only .**

**Any relation to real people living or dead is coincidental.**

**Copyright Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe.**

**Gumball by Ben Bocquelet **


End file.
